Paper Planes
by ultimateweebtrash
Summary: THIS STORY IS BEING UPDATED! CHAPTER 1 WILL BE UPDATED SHORTLY, I PROMISE! - In some time, at some place, In the immiscible world, Was love seperated by barracks. What mixed their worlds was one paper plane. Because you were there We could always smile Based on two vocaloid songs, Prisoner, by len, and paper planes rin.


**Based on the two songs, Prisoner by len, and the sequel, paper planes by rin. I hope you enjoy this lovely heartfelt story I am about to tell you. If you have not heard of the songs, I encourage you to look it up. Tell me what I should change, what to do, and suggestions in reviews! Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>Len's P.O.V<p>

There is no happiness in this world. It is sucked out by the ones who aren't happy themselves. They don't want anybody to feel that warm tense feeling inside, so they just rip apart your only happiness. If they would just find the place that they are supposed to be...that warm place where a smile is delivered to them, and only them, they would surly find happiness. But that doesn't work, does it?

I am that person. I am alone, and nobody loves me, or has ever loved me. I hold no love. I believe that there is a dark hole where my heart should be. And therefore, I don't have happiness. I probably never will have happiness. I live in a cold, dirty prison. That is my 'home sweet home.' I have nothing left outside these barracks that hold back prisoners. Outside of these barracks, the air is fresher, and the sky has more color. It is a beautiful world, but my eyes see nothing. My life is meaningless. I don't have a point on living. I want to feel happiness...

The wards guards push me outside. They shove me violently.

"Time for fresh air, dirty prisoners!" He yells. We have no choice, but to follow his orders, and go outside. Outside depresses me. It makes me think of the millions of people who are happy right now, but I'm not. I walk to the point where I can't go any farther because the barracks are blocking outside. I sit down, and pick up a sharp, pointy stick. I draw pictures in the dusty ground. A bunny...and flower...a cloud. I search around to see what I can find on the ground. I found a pencil. I am delighted, because the guards just gave us paper. I took a bunch of paper and stored it in my back pocket just in case. I take one out. I discovered I didn't even know what to draw. I scratch me head, and put the pencil down. What can I draw...

Nothing. I can't draw anything. I sigh and look over at the outside of the barracks. I heard a weird cumbling noise, like footsteps. My first thought was who is coming...

I search behind me, but nobody is approaching me. I look forward, and I see a young lady. She is wearing a white long dress, and a pink scarf. She has blonde hair, and her skin looks soft. Her hat with a pink ribbon was blocking her face. She was walking along the barracks. Why was she walking here? There is always nobody here but prisoners.

"Exuse me." I yelled. The girl stops and turns her head toward me. I can't see her eyes because they are covered by her hat.

"May I ask you why you are here? It is very dangerous around this time to be here. You do know this is a prison, right?" I ask. She smiles.

"Why yes, I do know this is a prison. In fact, my father works here. I just have some free time on my hands...Please don't tell him I'm here." She says.

"Don't worry, I won't."

She wobbles closer.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" She asks as if not scared to hang out with a prisoner.

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Not at all...but we shouldn't talk, the guard will know I'm talking to you. If my dad finds out, you will be beheaded."

"Then how are we going to communicate?" I tilt my head.

She hums, and touches her chin.

"Oh, I know!" She pops up."Do you have paper?" She asked pleasently.

"Yes." I reply."Why?"

"Well...nobody is watching...we could, throw paper planes to each other." She said.

"But how would we communicate?"

"Well, I have a pencil, and so do you, so we could use that to communicate." She giggled.

I tilt me head, and sigh. For some reason, I couldn't say no. I didn't even care if they saw me.

"Ok." I get a piece of my paper, and right on it.

Dear you,

Aren't you scared of me? I am a dirty prisoner...and I don't have anybody here.

I fold it into a paper plane, and throw it so high that I will know it will make it. It sores farther then I imagined. She limps to catch the flying paper planes, and gracefully catches it. She opens it up, and scrolls down line by line. She rights one the paper, then folds it back into one. She throws it, and it lands on the floor next to me. I stand up, and read her reply.

I am not scared of you. I can't judge you just by your looks. My mean terrible dad is the one who makes you look so dirty. It's not your fault. I would much rather stay here than in my cold bed.

My heart feels warm inside, and my whole body gets tense. I smiled softly.

I write on the bottom,

Really? I have never heard anybody say that about me. Thank you.

I threw it in the air, and she caught it and read it. She wrote, then threw it back.

Your welcome. You seem very nice. People must judge you by your looks. Don't worry, I can be your friend if you want.

I don't understand. How can people so nice. I mean, nobody is ever this nice to me before. I feel warm inside. I grab my chest and breathe. Am I...in love? No, I can't be. I have never loved. I have never been loved. This is impossible.

You are very nice. It is hard to believe you are the daughter of the ward.

I throw it back, and she quickly writes, and throws it.

Ya, sometimes I wish he wasn't. He is very strict.

We kept on writing, but we ran out of room, so we got a new piece of paper. I learned more about her...her favorite food, what she does...but one thing I didn't learn was where she lived. I mean, I'm not a stalker, but she said that it was very boring because she stayed in bed all day. It seems weird. I don't want to ask her though. I don't know her name either. It must be something pretty, like usagi, or sora. Soon, she looks at her watch, and gasps.

"Oh my, I have to get going...I will see you around this time tommorrow." She picked up her pile of paper planes that I wrote to her. We divided the planes.

"Well, farewell." She walked away slowly.

"Goodbye!" I yelled to her. She left over the valley. And that's when I started to feel something. Something I had never felt before. It was too warm, and tender. My heart was beating very fast. This is love, Len.  
>We went into my cold prison. I reread each one, saving my happiness. I smiled each time I read her comment.<p>

"Lights out!" The guard yelled. The lights went out, and I brought my letters in my bed. I kept on rereading them. Love. This is love

Rin's P.O.V

I wake up on the small cold bed. I don't know what to do anymore. I am alone, and nobody could care. I started getting very ill a year ago, and I have been in and out of hospital's all year, but it doesn't look like I will be checking out this hospital anytimes soon. If I could wish for anything, it would be to find someone who truly loves me. My overprotective father doesn't count. He is a ward at a prison. He visits me everyday. I haven't been on my feet in a while. I need to get better, or else I will get worse. I remember when I could walk around. It was a joy. A gift. But I'm stuck in here. I am alone here most of the days. But today I will escape. Just once, I want to smell the fresh air. If I do that, then I will live fully. I can say good bye to all the things that I have learned to love so. I put on my white flower dress with my matching pink scarf and white picnic hat. I walk slowly out of my room into the open light. I exit the door, making sure not to be seen. The fresh valley. I guess I will walk around. Go to the places I want to say goodbye to. The first destination is my dads prison. That prison is in a really beautiful place, and I used to pick flowers around that area. My dad used to say it wasn't safe, but I didn't care. Going there reminded me of the sweet memories that carried the scent of lavender. I will never forget those. As I walk on the edge of the barracks, I see a handsome young boy. He had blonde hair exactly like mine, but in a ponytail. He was looking around suspiciouly as if someone was behind him. Then he noticed me and his eyes widdened.

Exuse me." I yelled. I stop and turn my head toward him. I can't see her eyes because they are covered by her hat.

"May I ask you why you are here? It is very dangerous around this time to be here. You do know this is a prison, right?" He ask. I swiftly smile. He doesn't know who am, does he?

"Why yes, I do know this is a prison. In fact, my father works here. I just have some free time on my hands...Please don't tell him I'm here." I say to him with bright face. I hide myself.

"Don't worry, I won't."

I walk closer and stumble because my legs still are soar. I know what I can do while I'm here.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" I asks.

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Not at all...but we shouldn't talk, the guard will know I'm talking to you. If my dad finds out, you will be beheaded."

"Then how are we going to communicate?" I grin.

I hums, and touch my chin.

"Oh, I know!" I pops up."Do you have paper?" I laugh.

"Yes." He replies."Why?"

"Well...nobody is watching...we could, throw paper planes to each other." I said.

"But how would we communicate?"

"Well, I have a pencil, and so do you, so we could use that to communicate." I giggled.

"Ok." I get a piece of my paper, and right on it.

Franticlly, I shruge.

We begin passing back and forth. He's words are very soft for a prisoner. He's smile could light me up. I savored it in my head.

It was getting late, and I needed to get back to the hospital.

"Well, farewell. I will see you same time tommorrow." I waved bye to him. I walk away from him, my face filled with heat. I had a bunch of letters in my hand, so I stuffed them in my pocket.

I wonder what his name is...

I arrive at the hospital, and run back in my room before anybody notices.

I quickly change clothes back and take my paper planes and hide them under my pillow. My dad pops in.

"Hello, rin. How are you doing? Feeling better?" He asks as he puts a blue lavander flower on my desk.

"Ya, I'm feeling better..." I lied. The truth is my legs hurt, and I can barely stand.

"Good rin. I will see you in two days." And he just left. Like all who enter this room do. I am alone again. The only warm our your letters...They are my sunlight for me to grow. A flower without sunlight is destined to die.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? I just decided to take on another story at the same time as another one! Which of my story do you like better so far? Acute, or this one? I NEED REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! Arigato! Sayonata!<strong>


End file.
